Power Rangers Animal Force!
by RyDog2010
Summary: Hi
1. Character profiles

**_Character profiles_**

Name: Dr. Billy Cranston

Nicknames: Dr. C (By His Students) and Blue Knight (By His Wife)

Age: 31

Ranger Designation: Blue Power Ranger and Blue Ninja Ranger

Command: Team Mentor

Weapons: Power Lance, Blade Blaster, Stega Stinger Thunder Wolf Blade

Special Abilities: Ninja powers Seeing Hearing and Talking to Animal Spirits and Transforms into a Blue Wolf and call upon a pack

Animal Spirit: Wolf

Family: Father- Zordon, Adopted Father, Wife- Kimberly Ann Hart/Cranston, Father, Sister- Kira Ford, Brother- Justin Stewart, Son- Ashton Cranston, Daughter- Rose Cranston, Adopted Daughter- Sydney Cranston AKa Sydney Drew, Sister-In-Laws- Ashley Hammond And Madison Rocca, Nieces- Nicole James, Jo Stewart and Z Stewart Aka Z Delgado, Brother-In-Laws- Nick Russell(Bowen) and Soon to be Brother-In-Law- Ethan James, Nephews- Ray James and Taichi Stewart

Gear: Wrist Communicator, Power Morpher, Thunder/Triceratops/Wolf/Unicorn/Pegasus Power Coin, Metallic Armor, Blue Shark Cycle and Blue Battle Bike

Zords: Triceratops Dinozord, Unicorn Thunderzord, Wolf Ninja Zord, Blue Shogun Zord and Blue Pegasuszord

Background Info: Billy's lived on Aquitar since his departure in 1997, and has found himself dissatisfied and lonely, he return to Earth, to help the Rangers, old and new, take on their biggest challenge yet. But he didn't plan on marrying Kim. They have been married for nine years now and have three kids, one boy and two girls.

Name: Ryan Thundermen

Nickname: Thunder Man

Age: 19

Ranger Designation: Cobalt Blue Rhino Ranger

Command: Team Leader

Weapons: Rhino Sword, Thunder Lance and Rhino Blaster

Special Ability: Ninja powers

Animal Spirit: Rhino

Family: Mather, Aunt, Sisters- Erin and Lauren

Gear: Wrist Communicator, Morpher, Rhino Thunder Bike and Metallic Armor

Zord: Rhino NinjaZord

Background Info: Ryan a new student at the University of Crystal Bay. He is a straight A student he also has a girlfriend named Katie Jones who is also a straight A student. He is best friends with Fredward Johnstons. He lost his dad at the age of 10 almost 11 to a stroke that was 8 years ago. He moved to Crystal Bay to go to the University Of Crystal Bay where met his girlfriend and found out his best friend moved there a week before him where they also met Ellen Coleson, Tim Jameisen and Jon Johnson.

Name: Katie Jones

NickName: Honey (By her boyfriend)

Age: 19

Ranger Designation: Hot Pink Tiger Ranger

Command: 2nd

Weapons: Tiger Daggers, Thunder Bow and Tiger Blaster

Special Ability: Ninja powers

Animal Spirit: Tiger

Family: Mather and Half-Sister- Ellen Coleson

Gear: Wrist Communicator, Morpher, Tiger Thunder Bike and Metallic Armor

Zord: Tiger NinjaZord

Background Info: Katie a new student at the University of Crystal Bay. She is a straight A student she also has a boyfriend named Ryan Thundermen who is also a straight A student. She is best friends with Jon Johnson. She lost her and Ellen Coleson's dad at the age of 10 to a heart attack that was 9 years ago. She moved to Crystal Bay with her Half-Sister Ellen Coleson to go to the University of Crystal Bay where she met her boyfriend and found out her best friend moved there a year after her. Where they also met Tim Jameisen and Fredward Johnstons.

Name: Fredward Johnstons

NickName: Freddy

Age: 19

Ranger Designation: Emerald Green Loin Ranger

Command: 3rd

Weapons: Loin Staff, Thunder Axe and Lion Blaster

Special Ability: Ninja powers

Animal Spirit: Lion

Family: Mather, Father, Sister- Danielle

Gear: Wrist Communicator, Morpher, Lion Thunder Bike and Metallic Armor

Zord: Lion NinjaZord

Background Info: Freddy a new student at the University of Crystal Bay. He is a straight B student he also has a girlfriend named Ellen Coleson who is also a straight B student. He is best friends with Ryan Thundermen. He moved to Crystal Bay to go to the University of Crystal Bay where met his girlfriend and found out his best friend moved there a week after him. Where they also met Katie Jones, Tim Jameisen and Jon Johnson.

Name: Ellen Coleson

NickName: Babe (By her boyfriend)

Age: 19

Ranger Designation: Titanium Yellow Dingo Ranger

Command: 4th

Weapons: Dingo Driver, Thunder Sword and Dingo Blaster

Special Ability: Ninja powers

Animal Spirit: Dingo

Family: Half-Sister- Katie Jones

Gear: Wrist Communicator, Morpher, Dingo Thunder Bike and Metallic Armor

Zord: Dingo NinjaZord

Background Info: Ellen a new student at the University of Crystal Bay. She is a straight B student she also has a boyfriend named Fredward Johnstons who is also a straight B student. She is best friends with Tim Jameisen. She lost her dad and mom at the age of 10 to a heart attack that was 9 years ago. She moved to Crystal Bay with her Half-Sister Katie Jones to go to the University of Crystal Bay where she met her boyfriend and found out her best friend moved there a year Before her. Where they also met Ryan Thundermen.

Name: Jon Johnson

NickName: Jimmy

Age: 19

Ranger Designation: Lava Red Dragon Ranger

Command: 5th

Weapons: Dragon Fang, Thunder Hatchets and Dragon Blaster

Special Ability: Ninja powers

Animal Spirit: Dragon

Family: Mather

Gear: Wrist Communicator, Morpher, Dragon Thunder Bike and Metallic Armor

Zord: Dragon NinjaZord

Background Info: Jimmy a new student at the University of Crystal Bay. He is a straight C student. He is best friends with Katie Jones. He moved to Crystal Bay to go to the University of Crystal Bay where found out his best friend moved there a year after him. Where he also met Ryan Thundermen, Tim Jameisen, Fredward Johnstons and Ellen Coleson.

Name: Tim Jameisen,

NickName: Timmy

Age: 19

Ranger Designation: Black Shark Ranger

Command: 6th

Weapons: Shark Disk, Thunder Hammer and Shark Blaster

Special Ability: Ninja powers

Animal Spirit: Shark

Family: Mather

Gear: Wrist Communicator, Morpher, Shark Thunder Bike and Metallic Armor

Zord: Shark NinjaZord

Background Info: Timmy a new student at the University of Crystal Bay. He is a straight D student. He is best friends with Ellen Coleson. He moved to Crystal Bay to go to the University of Crystal Bay where found out his best friend moved there a year after him. Where he also met Ryan Thundermen, Jon Johnson, Fredward Johnstons and Katie Jones.

Name: Rose Mcjones  
>Nick Name: Rosea<br>Age: 20  
>Ranger Designation: Purple Cat Ranger<br>Command: 7th  
>Weapons: Cat Lancer, Thunder Bat and Cat Blaster<br>Special Abilities: Ninja powers  
>Animal Spirit: Cat<br>Family: Unknown  
>Gear: Wrist Communicator, Morpher, Cat Thunder Bike and Metallic Armor<br>Zord: Cat NinjaZord  
>Background Info: Rose is a second year student at the University Of Crystal Bay. She is a straight A is best friends with Debbie Janson. She is into Ryan Thundermen. She is also the hottest girl in school.<p>

Name: Zack Taylor

NickName: Dear (By His Wife)

Age: 31

Family: Parents, Wife - Angela, Son- James and Adopted Son- Jack Landors

Ranger Designation: Black Power Ranger

Gear: Wrist Communicator, Power Morpher, Earth/Serpent/Mastodon/Lion Power Coin, Black Shark Cycle, Metallic Armor and Black Battle Bike

Weapons: Blade Blaster, Power Axe and Earth Serpent Axe

Zords: Mastodon Dinozord, Lion Thunderzord and Serpent NinjaZord

Special Ability: Ninja powers

Animal Spirit: Serpent

Command: Team Mentor

Background Info: After leaving the Peace Conference in 1999, Zack settled down in the Los Angeles area and began college, where he earned a Bachelor's Of Fine Arts in Dance and began teaching. Through a stroke of coincidence, he and Angela met up again and three years ago got married. He choreographed all of Tanya's videos for her for her first album.

Name: Kimberly Hart- Cranston

Nicknames: Mrs. Dr. C (By Her Husband's Students) and Pink Princess (By Her Husband)

Age: 31

Family: Father-In-Law - Zordon, Adopted Father-In-Law, Parents, Step Father, Brother, Husband- Dr. Billy Cranston , Sister-In-Laws- Kira Ford and Ashley Hammond, Brother-In-Law- Justin Stewart, Soon to be Brother-In-Law- Ethan James, Son- Ashton, Daughters- Rose Cranston And Sydney Cranston Aka Sydney Drew, Nieces- Nicole James, Jo Stewart and Z Stewart Aka Z Delgado, Nephews- Ray James and Taichi Stewart

Ranger Designation: Pink Power Ranger and Pink Ninja Ranger

Gear: Wrist Communicator, Power Morpher, Light/Crane/Pterodactyl/Fire Bird Power Coin, Pink Shark Cycle, Metallic Armor and Pink Battle Bike

Weapons: Power Bow, Pterodactyl Thunder Whip, Blade Blaster and Light Crane Bow

Zords: Pink Crane NinjaZord, Pterodactyl Dinozord and Firebird Thunderzord

Special Ability: Ninja powers

Animal Spirit: Crane

Command: Team Mentor

Background Info: After graduating with a Bachelor's degree in Physical Education from the University Of Miami, Kimberly continued to compete in gymnastics until just before the 2000 Olympics in Sydney. Finally deciding she was ready to teach, she got her certification and opened her own gym in Los Angeles. Three years later, she opened a second in Crystal Bay, and met up with Billy, She didn't plan on marrying Kim. They have been married for nine years now and have three kids, one boy and two girls.

Name: Justin Stewart

NickName: Justie (By His Wife)

Age: 24

Family: Father- Zordon, Adopted Father, Wife- Ashley Hammond, Sister- Kira Ford, Brother- Dr. Billy Cranston, Nephews- Ashton Cranston and Ray James, Nieces- Rose Cranston, Nicole James and Sydney Cranston Aka Sydney Drew, Sister-In-Law- Kimberly Ann Hart, Soon to be Brother-In-Law- Ethan James, Son- Taichi, Daughter- Jo Stewart and Z Stewart Aka Z Delgado

Ranger Designation: Blue Turbo Ranger

Gear: Turbo Morpher, Blue Turbo Cart, Metallic Armor and Storm Blaster

Weapons: Turbo Blaster, Turbo Sword Storm Hawk Thunderbolt Shooter and Hand Blasters

Zords: Mountain Blaster TurboZord, Hawk NinjaZord and Siren Blaster RescueZord

Special Ability: Ninja powers

Animal Spirit: Hawk

Command: Team Mentor

Background Info: After giving up his Turbo powers and a brief adventure to help the Space Rangers, Justin settled into a normal life with his father and friends. He currently just obtained degree in Mathematics and Science. He has been married to Ashley for three years and has three kid's two girls and one boy.

Name: Kira Ford

Age: 22

Family: Fiancée- Ethan James, Brothers- Dr. Billy Cranston and Justin Stewart, Brother-In-Law Nick Russell(Bowen), , Nieces- Sydney Cranston AKa Sydney Drew, Z Stewart Aka Z Delgado, Rose Cranston and Jo Stewart, Sister-In-Laws- Kimberly Ann Hart And Ashley Hammond, Sons- Ray James and Wesley James, Daughter- Nicole James, Nephews- Ashton Cranston and Taichi Stewart

Ranger Designation: Yellow Dino Ranger

Weapons: Ptera Grips, Water Pterodactyl Ripper and Thundermax Saber

Gear: Dino Morpher, Raptor Rider and Raptor Cycle

Zords: Ptera Zord and Water Pterodactyl NinjaZord

Special Abilities: Ptera Scream and Ninja powers

Animal Spirit: Pterodactyl

Command: Team Mentor

Background Info: With her Ranger day's gone and high school over, Kira moved to New York in hopes of securing a recording contract. In the nearly two years she's been there, she's only gotten to perform at local clubs and in a few commercial jingles. In her off time, she's decided to go to school, attending NYU on a music scholarship. When she's called back to duty as a Ranger, Kira finds herself oddly comforted by touching a piece of the life she left behind. But she didn't plan on marrying Ethan. Even though they have been engaged for two years due to their Ranger duties. They have three kid's two boys and one girl

Name: Manimor

Weapon: Magma Staff

Gear: Magma Racer

Special Ability: Magma Blast

Animal Spirit: Phoenix

Command: Main Villain

Background: a former Doctor in Science that wants Billy's animal spirit. And to do so Lord Zedd gave him the power but Manimor Killed Sarah Zedd's younger sister. And now he must Destroy Billy.

Name: WolfMan

Weapon: Dog Sword

Gear: Dog Racer

Special Ability: Root Dog Blast

Animal Spirit: Bob Cat

Command: Villain and Monitor's Right Hand

Background: a former Veterinarian bit by a radioactive wolf he wants Billy's wife. And to do so Lord Zedd gave him the power but WolfMan Killed Goldar Zedd's right hand. And now he must Destroy Billy.

Name: Rayitorens

Weapon: None

Gear: AntiBike Racer

Special Ability: Why Blast

Animal Spirit: None

Command: Minoans of Manimor and WolfMan

Background: Minoans of Manimor and WolfMan a combo of Tengus, Putties, Cogs and Ozzmen.

**_Theme:_**

**_Animal Force!_**  
><strong><em><span>it's time for destiny<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>so get to it the prophecy<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>has to be fulfilled<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>so it's time to go higher then ever before<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>shift it to the max and let you animal spirits guide you<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Animal Force!<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Power Ranger!<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>May The Power Protect you!<span>_**


	2. Power Rangers Animal Force Episode 1

**_Animal Force!_**  
><strong><em><span>it's time for destiny<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>so get to it the prophecy<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>has to be fulfilled<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>so it's time to go higher then ever before<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>shift it to the max and let you animal spirits guide your<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Animal Force!<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Power Ranger!<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>May The Power Protect you!<span>_**

It's been twenty years since I began my Ranger Life I was one for three years out of the fab five I was the last I really didn't stay on Aquitar for romance I stayed on it to get away from my troubles. That's right I William James Cranston am a coward. My friend's called me Billy but now the only friends I have now is my wolf animal spirit Ray like my old ranger color he is blue. He tells me about my old friends and my pet half dog and half wolf Ryan. Now on to my family my adopted father died during the countdown, my brother he also was adopted his name is Justin Ray Stewart and just like me and Justin our little sister was adopted too her name is Kira Emma Ford. Our birth parents were actually mine and Justin's old Mentor Zordon and was our father and our Mather well she is the guardian of phadois her name is Delcea, the funny thing is Jason the first red ranger is our cousin he also was adopted his Mather is Demitria. The reason I said was is that Zordon died during the countdown as well. I live in Crystal Beach a nice and peaceful place until Kimberly my dream girl and the first pink ranger she was turned evil by Manimor and WolfMan now I have to put together a team again and it been one year since Beast Unleashed was active Ryan is a famous Musician and is married to Amy. Scott he is now a world class drag racer and married Tiffany which does not surprise me the pink ranger always goes for the leader. Amy like I said is married to Ryan and is an actress. Tiffany like Amy married Scott and is the number one respected inventor. Antony is a Police Officer in Angel Grove my hometown. Arian is the most talented Bowler I have seen. Austin is living in Silver Hills and is a Silver Guardian. Me well up until now I was fire from my High School Tech Teacher job but thankfully I now own a motorcycle shop called Thunder Wolf and my own dojo called Blue Wolf. But here I will let you see what is happening.

Kimberly stop right there you now the earth ranger code! I Said

Oh and who are you? Kim asked

Kim what would Zordon say if he was here today? I asked

That windbag would properly send Billy you idiotic motorcycle shop owner! How do you now that blowhard? Kim asked

I guess we're going to do this the hard way aren't we? I asked

I guess so! Ninjitti Crane! Kim said

You asked for it Kim! I guess I have no chose but to battle on even grounds! Ninjitti Wolf! I said with a smirk on my face

B-Billy? Kim asked

Yes it's me Kim. I said

No madder I will have to kill you, even though I don't want too. But I have to do what masters Manimor and WolfMan tell me to do! Kim said with a sad voice

Kimberliea retreat at once! said what I would soon to know as Manimor

Next time on Power Rangers Animal Force!

Billy gets a visit from family and an old friend! But how is this friend of his? Find next time on Power Rangers Animal Force!


	3. Power Rangers Animal Force Episode 2

**_Animal Force!_**  
><strong><em><span>it's time for destiny<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>so get to it the prophecy<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>has to be fulfilled<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>so it's time to go higher then ever before<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>shift it to the max and let you animal spirits guide your<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Animal Force!<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Power Ranger!<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>May The Power Protect you!<span>_**

Last Time On Power Rangers Animal Force!

Kimberly stop right there you now the earth ranger code! I Said

Oh and who are you? Kim asked

Kim what would Zordon say if he was here today? I asked

That windbag would properly send Billy you idiotic motorcycle shop owner! How do you now that blowhard? Kim asked

I guess we're going to do this the hard way aren't we? I asked

I guess so! Ninjitti Crane! Kim said

You asked for it Kim! I guess I have no chose but to battle on even grounds! Ninjitti Wolf! I said with a smirk on my face

B-Billy? Kim asked

Yes it's me Kim. I said

No madder I will have to kill you, even though I don't want to but I have to do what masters Manimor and WolfMan tell me to do! Kim said with a sad voice

Kimberliea retreat at once! Said what I would soon to know as Manimor

now back to the show

In my dream

I could believe what I'm seeing. Ok this dream is getting weird even by ranger standers! I said

Blue Wolf, Blue Wolf, Blue Wolf! Said with a really familiar voice and tone

W-who are you? I asked

Blue Wolf my oldest son! Said the unknown voice but it sound like a female

W-who A-are Y-you? I asked scared out of my smart mind

My Blue Wolf how have you been since I last saw you eighteen years ago! She said

N-no W-why M-mom? I said

Yes my Blue Wolf it is me. My mom said

Mom! I said crying my eyes out when I heard him

Billy are you crazy! how did Kimberly get turned to the side of evil again? He said

Zordon leave Blue Wolf alone! My mom said

Delcea will you please not use Blue Wolf as his name, his adopted parents gave him the name William James Cranston or Billy James Cranston to the people that know him as on earth! Said my father Zordon

Um what does Blue Wolf mean? I asked

It mean's Blue Knight on Eltar my son. Said my mother Delcea

My son get your brother and sister said my mom then my dad said this to continue what my mom was saying

Then put together a team he said finishing my mom's sentence

You mean you want me to put together a team again? I asked them mad as hell its salve

Uh yes? They said at the same time then I woke up then I look at my alarm clock and it said it was four thirty AM

What its four thirty AM! Wait in Angel Grove its seven AM and in New York its Noon. I can call them. I will call Justin first. I said to myself

As I dial his number I just realized something they don't know I'm their brother then I hear a voice.

Hello this is Justin! How may I help you? He said

Hay Justin you may or not heard about me by Tommy but my name is Billy the first blue ranger and the prophecy has to be fulfilled and you are one of three to help battle the evil that Manimor. I said

What? He asked

The prophecy has to be fulfilled and you are one of three to help battle the evil that is Manimor. I said again

Ok where are you and I know Tommy has not talked or heard from you in seventeen years. He said

I'm your brother and I need your help please. I said desperately

Y-your M-my W-what? He said shocked

I'm you brother. I said again

Where are you? He asked

In crystal beach look for my store it has a wolf on it the name will say Thunder Wolf. I told him

Ok. He said before we said our goodbyes

Then I called Tommy because I did not get the numbers of the rangers past wild force well except my Beast Unleashed Team

Hello? He said

Tommy I need help to contact her. I said

Who are you and contact who? He asked

I'm a person from your ranger past my friend. Contact my little sister please the prophecy has to be fulfilled and she is one of three to help battle the evil that is Manimor. I said then Ryan came and started to yell at me but to other it sound like a wolf

Billy is that you? He asked

The only Blue Wolf you know. I said

After a while of talking to one another Tommy then gave me Kira's number I called her we talked and now I am waiting for her and Justin outside Thunder Wolf

Hi Bro. they said

Then I see Zack my old Friend

Next time on Power Rangers Animal Force!

Billy tells Kira, Justin and Zack that the Children of Zordon must sacrifice themselves to save the whole universe. But what happens when Justin and Kira die and Billy gets sent back in time? Find out next time on Power Rangers Animal Force!


	4. Power Rangers Animal Force Episode 3

**Animal Force!**

**It's time for destiny**

**So get to it the prophecy**

**Has to be fulfilled**

**So it's time to go higher then ever before**

**Shift it to the max and let your animal spirits guide your**

**Animal Force!**

**Power Ranger!**

**May The Power Protect you!**

Last time on Power Rangers Animal Force!

What its four thirty AM! Wait in Angel Grove its seven AM and in New York its Noon. I can call them. I will call Justin first. I said to myself

As I dial his number I just realized something they don't know I'm their brother then I hear a voice.

Hello this is Justin! How may I help you? He said

Hay Justin you may or not heard about me by Tommy but my name is Billy the first blue ranger and the prophecy has to be fulfilled and you are one of three to help battle the evil that Manimor. I said

What? He asked

The prophecy has to be fulfilled and you are one of three to help battle the evil that is Manimor. I said again

Ok where are you and I know Tommy has not talked or heard from you in seventeen years? He said

I'm your brother and I need your help please. I said desperately

Y-your M-my W-what? He said shocked

I'm you brother. I said again

Where are you? He asked

In crystal beach look for my store it has a wolf on it the name will say Thunder Wolf. I told him

Ok. He said before we said our goodbyes

Then I called Tommy because I did not get the numbers of the rangers past wild force well except my Beast Unleashed Team

Hello? He said

Tommy I need help to contact her. I said

Who are you and contact who? He asked

I'm a person from your ranger past my friend. Contact my little sister please the prophecy has to be fulfilled and she is one of three to help battle the evil that is Manimor. I said then Ryan came and started to yell at me but to other it sound like a wolf

Billy is that you? He asked

The only Blue Wolf you know. I said

After a while of talking to one another Tommy then gave me Kira's number I called her we talked and now I am waiting for her and Justin outside Thunder Wolf

Hi Bro. they said

Then I see Zack my old friend

Now back to the show

Main Brain what's happenin? Zack asked

Not much except fighting evils butt. And fighting an old friend of ours! I said

Which one this time? He asked me

Kim is the old friend and before you ask the evil this time our two monsters that my animal spirit. Their names are Manimor and WolfMan.

Manimor and WolfMan? Who are they? He asked

Manimor, a former Doctor in Science that wants my animal spirit. And to do so Lord Zedd gave him the power but Manimor Killed Sarah Zedd's younger sister. And WolfMan, a former Veterinarian bit by a radioactive wolf he wants Kim for himself. And to do so Lord Zedd gave him the power but WolfMan Killed Goldar. Rayitorens, Minoans of Manimor and WolfMan a combo of Tengus, Putties, Cogs and Ozzmen. I said but all three where to stunned to speak

Wow! They all said at once

After that I told them that the Children of Zordon must sacrifice themselves to save the whole universe and that Kira, Justin and Myself are the Children of Zordon then we got attacked by Manimor's army but Me, Kira and Justin Sacrificed ourselves in order to save the universe. But I soon found out I traveled back in time.

Main Brain are you ok man? Zack asked

I'm fine guys really. I said

Billy you hit your head during the last battle with Goldar! Kim yelling at me

She right man it was not a pretty sight to see. Jason said

Yes it was not a good sight to behold. Trini said

Yeah man their right. Tommy said

Next time on Power Rangers Animal Force!

Billy tells the other about his "dream" then Rita send Goldar to attack the power plant they get there but every one of the rangers except Billy can't move then Billy calls for his Wolf Blade but then Goldar grow then Billy calls upon the Triceratops Dinozord the converts it to warrior mode after the fight everyone is surprised even Billy what just happened.

What will happen? Find out next time on Power Rangers Animal Force!


	5. Power Rangers Animal Force Episode 4

Animal Force!

It's time for destiny

So get to it the prophecy

Has to be fulfilled

So it's time to go higher then ever before

Shift it to the max and let your animal spirits guide your

Animal Force!

Power Ranger!

May The Power Protect you!

Last time on Power Rangers Animal Force!

Main Brain are you ok man? Zack asked

I'm fine guys really. I said

Billy you hit your head during the last battle with Goldar! Kim yelling at me

She right man it was not a pretty sight to see. Jason said

Yes it was not a good sight to behold. Trini said

Yeah man their right. Tommy said

Now back to the show

Yeah but I had a weird "dream" while I was out cold. I said then I told them everything but not that I was one of the children

That is a weird dream Billy. Jason said

Yeah it does. but why would this WolfMan guy want me and turn me evil I don't get it? Kim asked me

Yeah and what does this Manimor be after you? Tommy asked me

I don't know anything about why. But I do know this we can't let this dream happen! I said

The Main Brain is right if this does happen we're done for! Zack said

I have to agree with Zack and Billy guys. Jason said

I too agree it may be the right thing to do. Trini said

Then our communicators went off we went to the lockers

Go head Zordon. Jason said

Rangers Goldar is attacking the power plant go now and may the power protect you. Zordon said

We're on it. Jason said

A few minute went by and everyone except me couldn't move so I kept fighting then strangely enough I called upon a weapon I have never seen before it was called the Thunder Wolf Blade it was so strong that Rita got scared and made Goldar grow.

Now Blue Ranger you will die here and now. Goldar said to me

I don't think so Goldar! I need Triceratops Dinozord power now! I said

When it came I hopped in and said something I never said before.

Triceratops Dinozord convert to warrior mode! I said

After the battle everyone even me are surprised and confused

How did you do that Billy. Kim said

I don't know but I'm glad it did. I said

Yeah I'm glad it happened too. Tommy, Jason, Trini and Zack said at the same time

It did win the battle today Rangers but we do not know for future battles. Zordon said

But now let us talk about the present you heard what happen until now so let me enlighten you what is happing now I am on my way to free my wife from the control of Manimor.

Next time on Power Rangers Animal Force!

Billy saves Kim but what's this Ashley gets turn evil now he really needs a team but who will he recruit to become the Power Rangers Animal Force will he find a team or not.

What will happen? Find out next time on Power Rangers Animal Force!


End file.
